


Day Glow

by bluemisfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Swearing, it's so very nearly a magical girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: A year after Rio’s disappearance, Ryouga found them again. They’re not what he expected of supernatural monsters.





	Day Glow

 It’s just like before.

 The fire rages in the mansion and Ryouga stares. Just like before. Just like Rio. How can this be happening again?

 Ryouga spins around, searching for the familiar lights that always accompanied disaster. He catches them vanishing into an alley. Blue, red and golden. Ryouga chases after them. He doesn’t care how dangerous. He doesn’t care how impossible. They were going to pay.

 The lights vanish and Ryouga is left staring at three boys. Not the demons he’d expected by just boys his age. But he’d been so sure he’d seen those same lights as when Rio went missing.

 “It’s him again,” one of the boys chirps. “The Shark guy!”

 “So it was you three!” Ryouga snarls. “You’re the bastards who took Rio from me!”

 “Huh? Us?” the redhead sneers.

 “How awful,” the black haired boy sighs. He leans close and Ryouga staggers back a step. “You don’t know.”

 “Know-”

 “Don’t you remember what it was like?” the blond replies. The youngster turns back to the older pair. “He’s probably in denial.”

 “He was pretty impressive,” the redhead agrees. “Too bad the bosses said not to cause trouble with him.”

 They’re talking about him? Why are they talking about him? Impressive? Know? Denial? What are they talking about? What do they have to do with Rio?!

 “He’s your brother,” the youngster says.

 “Kaito has a better chance of talking Chris around than I do.”

 “That was a long time ago,” the blond replies. “Stop holding a grudge.”

 “Stop holding a grudge, you say,” he huffs. “As if it’s fine you’re sleeping with my brother.”

 “It was once. Stop acting like it’s a big deal.”

 “You slept with my brother. It is a big deal.”

 “It’s none of your business who he or I sleep with.”

 “He’s my brother, it’s totally my business.”

 

 Ryouga clenches his fists and lunges at the youngest. He’s just the closest to him and the one not bickering, seems like the easiest target.

Only for his breath to catch as a hand presses to his stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. He stumbles back, glaring up at the trio and the youngster straightens up.

 “I know it’s hard, you know?” he says. “I remember when… when Astral… If there was any other way…”

 “Rio’s gone because you decided there was no other way?!” Ryouga yells. “What kind of bullshit is that?”

 “The kind of bullshit that got us all in this mess,” the redhead replies. “Let’s go. He’s sleeping. There’s no need to waste time.”

 “Sleeping?”

 

 They turns away and Ryouga growls. They don’t get to just ignore him after they’ve taken Rio who knows where! Just because they decided it was the way it had to be?! They’re going to just walk away without even explaining?! It’s taken him a year to finally get them in front of him. How can they just walk away?!

 “Hey, you hear that?” the youngster says, pausing in his stride.

 “In front of him?” the redhead sighs. “Great.”

 “What you guys talking about?” Ryouga snaps.

 “Stay out of our way and don’t get into trouble unless you’ve woken up,” the blond replies.

 Ryouga stares between them as the world shifts. The sky goes dark and the buildings twist into tangles of dead trees. The ground shakes beneath Ryouga’s feet. He staggers and the lights return. He lifts his head slowly. The boys themselves seem to be radiating light. Their hair and outfits have changed. Are they even the same boys? What the hell is going on?

 “Stay down,” the youngster says, smiling down at Ryouga. He’s so soft and sweet looking and he sweeps his glowing red hair from his face. “This is the sorta thing that will have taken your Rio.”

 “Taken… Rio?”

 “Yuuma!”

 

 Yuuma nods and and turns away, running over to join the others two. The blond glows blue and the redhead gold and Ryouga knows they’re the trio who were there when he lost Rio. He stares up at them as a twisted monster stomps towards them.

 A monster?

 Ryouga is completely lost. But he remembers something like that, doesn’t he? Some kind of icy monster bird woman. Was that what this is? Something like this had taken Rio? The trio are obviously practiced at fighting whatever these things are. Had Rio got caught in the crossfire? Had they not got here in time to save her? That thing had run and taken her with it?

 

 “Ryouga…” There’s a voice in the darkness around him and Ryouga closes his eyes, blocking out the fight. “Ryouga… Accept me… Ryouga…”

 “Who… Who are you?”

 “Accept me, Ryouga.”

 Ryouga reaches out in the darkness. He doesn’t know what for. He doesn’t know what’s here. It’s like he’s swimming through treacle. He reaches out nonetheless. For a card forming in the dark water. The shape of some kind of monster there. But he reaches out anyway. Whatever it is, it feels familiar and safe. Like they belong together.

 “My Ryouga.”

 He grasps the card and energy pulses through him. He gasps and swallows a mouthful of water, struggling to breathe, choking on the thick liquid filling his lungs and through as a monster looms in front of him. A giant talon pierces his chest and the energy spikes further. Ryouga screams through the water.

 “We’ll never be apart again.”

 

 Light sweeps away the dark water and Ryouga is standing in the middle of the battlefield on more. There’s a new purple glow and Ryouga, for some reason, isn’t afraid of the hideous creature in front of him.

 Yuuma bounces off the creature, back arched as he flips backwards through the air. His gaze locks with Ryouga’s as he flips. His eyes widens and he grins. The second his feet touch the ground, he spins and grins up at Ryouga.

 “Shark’s awake!” The other two glance back. “This is great, Shark! I’ve been dying to have someone more my age on the team! We can be partners!”

 Ryouga nods slowly, not really sure why, and straightens up, glaring up at the monster. He doesn’t know what he’s facing, he doesn’t really know what’s going on, but he feels energy racing through him. He hasn’t felt like this isn’t he lost Rio. Like something has fallen into place.

 “Who are you people?” he demands. “What are you?”

 “I’m Yuuma. That’s Kaito and Thomas. And that’s a Numeron. They possess people and drive them to kill. We’ll explain more later. Let’s go! Stick close and I’ll teach you, ok? But you seem to have pretty good instincts anyway.”

 “Instincts?” Ryouga repeats, running after Yuuma towards the others. “I don’t understand, I haven’t done anything yet.”

 “You beat that one last time we saw you,” Yuuma replies. “You were so awesome! But then the bosses told us to leave you alone. I guess who repressed it or weren’t properly awake and were just fighting on survival instinct or something. Too bad. But you were so awesome!”

 “I… beat it…” He’d beaten the one that took Rio? Why doesn’t he remember? And where’s Rio if he beat it?! “I don’t understand any of this.”

 “That’s ok, no one ever does to start with really.”

 “We’re your team now,” Thomas says.

 “We’re going to help you through,” Kaito agrees.

 “As long as you don’t slow us down.”

 “Or sleep with Thomas’ brother, apparently.”

 “I’m glad you admit you’re wrong.”

 “They’re a really good partnership really,” Yuuma says over their bickering.

 

 Ryouga frowns and the monster sweep a blade like claw at them. Yuuma grabs Ryouga’s hand and jump back, jerking Ryouga with him. Thomas and Kaito jump away, weapons materialising in their hands as they land.

 “Weapons?” Ryouga says.

 Yuuma nods, watching Thomas and Kaito go straight for the monster. “Focus, the power inside you will stabilize it.”

 Ryouga nods and holds out his hand, trying to understand what Yuuma is trying to tell him. It takes a few attempts, but finally he can feel that power inside him.

_Please. I need this. I need to know what happened to Rio._

 “As you wish, my dear Ryouga,” replies the voice of the creature in the water.

 The card appeared in front of him again and purple energy forms from it. It twists into a long lance and Ryouga grasps it, completely lost. It’ll do thought. It feels right to be holding it like this. Something feels familiar and right.

 “You got that super quick!” Yuuma cheers. “I usually takes people a few fights to get it, you really do have good instincts. Stay close, ok?”

 “Is my hair glowing too?” Ryouga calls, running after Yuuma.

 “Of course,” he laughs. “It’s really pretty.”

_Great._


End file.
